


Remodeling Shocker

by GuileandGall



Series: Deification of the Condemned [8]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Johnny decided to do something special for Ravi, but she was not expecting him to go after her sanctum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill a Domesticity Prompt. “Why did I let you remodel the bathroom?”

**Remodeling Shocker**

Ravi stood in the doorway, Matt watched her. She usually wasn’t this quiet. The only sound in the room was the echo of his slow even breaths and her more irregular ones. Well that, and the occasional clatter of plaster and tile as it shifted in the rubble that used to be her sanctum. He wasn’t sure if she was just angry or maybe also on the verge of tears, but he stayed close in case of either reaction.

The pale pink walls were all but gone, a few pieces of pastel plaster still hung from the metal studs, but what remained was mostly just a shadowy gray. The bank of sinks hung crookedly against the wall. Her whirlpool tub bore a great gauge in the smooth round surface. The shattered glass of the shower twinkled across the rubble and debris covering the floor, which itself lay shattered and in sharp shards.

Matt stepped closer, his hand rising slowly to graze her hip. She should have reacted by now, though he could not predict how she might respond to this wanton destruction. So far, she hadn’t moved at all—just stared. When his shoulder brushed up against her back, his arm circling his waist, Ravi finally looked up at him. The look on her face reminded him of a child in shock, eyes wide and mouth slack. 

“He murdered my bathtub,” she said, the sound almost a whimper.

Matt almost laughed as he pulled her close; he pressed a kiss to her temple, resting his lips there for a time. “It will be fine.”

“Why did I let Johnny remodel the bathroom?” she mumbled, staring at the destruction.   
  
With another squeeze, Matt tried to comfort her by dropping another conciliatory kiss on her cheek. “He knows what he’s doing.” While he knew Johnny was a master of many things, looking at this ... mess. It left Matt wondering. He couldn’t be sure that remodeling fell into Johnny’s skill set. The sight before him looked like he’d just bashed through everything with a sledgehammer.

“I liked that tub.” She peeked up at him with a shining innocence in her eyes. “It was big enough for two.”

“And I’m going to replace it with one big enough for three.” Johnny’s clear voice rang through the clear space.

Both turned. Judging from the surprise on Ravi’s face, she hadn’t heard their lover approach either. It took a moment for the promise to register, but when it did, she darted across the room and launched herself at him. Dangling from Johnny’s thick shoulders, she screeched, “Really?”

His arms folded around her waist, his face burying in the crook of her neck. “Yes. I know how much you like to have everyone in your bubbles,” Johnny said with a laugh.  
  
Ravi’s hum echoed contentment, and the soft smacks of kisses along Johnny’s neck announced her renewed enthusiasm for this project. Then she kissed his mouth, soft and deep— _just like her_ , Matt thought. Johnny, like always, held her tight, his hands firm but gentle.


End file.
